The inventive concepts described herein relate to a storage device and/or a data transferring method thereof.
In recent years, solid state drives (SSDs) have been used as a storage device for computing systems. SSDs may employ a nonvolatile memory (e.g., a flash memory) to store data. Compared with a typical hard disk drive, the SSD may be advantageous in terms of endurance, size, power, and so on. SSDs may be divided into a PCI (Peripheral Component Interconnect) SSD and a SATA (Serial Advanced Technology Attachment) SSD according to a communication method with a host.